Continuum EspaceTemps
by SexySpectrum
Summary: En cassant une fiole chez Angleterre, Amérique et Russie ne s'imaginaient pas qu'ils allaient être envoyés très loin dans le passé. TRES TRES loin dans le passé. RusUs SLASH
1. La

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement :B

**Rating:** J'sais pas encore... T, sûrement, mais si j'suis motivée ça pourrait augmenter en M... QUI SAIT.

**Couple:** RUSUS

**Notes :** :B Je sais qu'il faut que j'arrête de polluer le fandom comme ça. Je sais que je dois saouler tout le monde. Mais première bonne nouvelle, j'pense pas refaire une "Nuit du FoF", parce que j'me suis rendu compte que ça ne m'apportait vraiment rien... ENFIN BREF, cette fic va être une PETITE fic genre cinq chapitres, et j'aimerais bien la finir avant la fin des vacances... Mais je dis ça... je dis rien. Hahah

_Merci à ceux qui donneront une chance à cette fic! _

* * *

><p><strong>So...Come up to the lab!<strong>

* * *

><p>« - J'pourrais savoir ce qu'il fait ici ? »<p>

Angleterre soupira. Evidemment, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Amérique manque de tact. C'était un peu ce qui le caractérisait : cette manie qu'il avait de mettre les pieds dans le plat sans prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. Mais de là à ce qu'il se permette un commentaire pareil, surtout en face de son autre invité ?

Bon. D'accord. Inviter ET Russie ET Amérique chez lui en même temps n'était probablement pas l'idée la plus géniale qu'il avait eu dans sa très longue vie. Mais rester seul avec l'effroyable géant pendant des heures lui avait parut être une expérience insurmontable.

D'accord, son boss voulait que les relations entre son pays et celui nordique s'améliorent. Mais il ne lui avait absolument pas interdit d'inviter quelqu'un en même temps afin d'espérer pouvoir survivre à une entrevue aussi pénible. Parce que sérieux, Russie et son sourire sinistre lui glaçait le sang. Ils ne s'étaient jamais bien entendu, et même si les tensions qu'ils avaient eues au milieu du vingtième siècle s'étaient belles et bien apaisées, il n'en restait pas moins une sorte d'antipathie réciproque qu'Angleterre ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir à chaque fois qu'il était dans la même pièce que le plus grand.

Enfin bref, Russie, Amérique et lui étaient donc réunis pour l'après-midi, et si ça lui avait parût être une bonne idée au début, la remarque agacée du plus jeune face à la présence du géant le fit vite changer d'avis.

« - Je pourrais poser la même question, Angleterre »

Ajouta – de sa voix infantile insupportable- Russie, toujours assis inconfortablement (à cause de ses trop grandes jambes) sur le petit canapé de son salon.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et décida de ne pas répondre à leur question. Amérique deviendrait bien trop arrogant s'il se rendait compte que c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait quand il avait besoin de protection», et … Russie justement, risquait de prendre avantage de lui s'il apprenait à quel point l'ancien empire le craignait.

Bref, il allait faire comme s'il trouvait le fait de réunir les deux « pas-si-ex-que-ça » - ennemis, tout à fait normal et absolument pas gênant.

Amérique se débarrassa de sa veste d'aviateur et passa devant eux le visage tordu dans une expression énervée. Angleterre n'aurait probablement pas pu faire pire pour le mettre en colère, et il devait bien admettre avoir soudainement envie de balancer tout ses sachets de thé dans les toilettes, histoire de lui refaire vivre une « Boston Party » improvisée. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine sans leur adresser le moindre regard, se comportant chez son ancien gardien comme s'il était chez lui, bien décidé à se faire un café, histoire de se remonter un peu le moral. (et agacer Angleterre. Il allait lui faire payer, c'était sûr.)

Arthur soupira et retourna s'asseoir en face de Russie, cette fois un peu plus confiant qu'avant. Même s'il voyait bien qu'Alfred avait carrément envie de l'étrangler pour lui avoir fait un coup comme ça, il était persuadé que le plus jeune volerait quand même à son secours au cas où le blond sortait son arme de prédilection (le fameux robinet trouvé chez Allemagne) de son manteau (qu'il avait d'ailleurs refusé d'enlever.)

« - Pour en revenir aux négociations… » Commença Angleterre, jambe croisée élégamment, sa tasse de thé fétiche revenue dans sa main. Son vis-à-vis ne manqua pas de remarquer ce brusque changement d'attitude, et fut d'autant plus agacé qu'Amérique, de toutes les nations, soit celle capable de tranquilliser Angleterre. Aux yeux de Russie, Alfred restait un gamin ignorant et particulièrement stupide.

Il sortit néanmoins un dossier de la valise qu'il avait prise avec lui alors qu'Amérique faisait son retour une tasse fumante dans la main et s'asseyant près d'eux. Immédiatement, le plus grand lui lança un regard dégoûté et déclara :

« - Cela ne regarde qu'Angleterre et moi, Amérique. Je serais ravi que tu quittes cette pièce. »

Amérique ricana et posa dédaigneusement ses pieds sur la table basse qui se dressait entre Angleterre et Russie.

« - Dommage pour toi, _mon_ _ami_, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

Immédiatement, une bataille visuelle s'instaura entre les deux nations, alors qu'Angleterre essayait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû faire venir Francis, finalement. France avait tout aussi peur de Russie que lui (le traumatisme Napoléonien toujours marqué dans sa chair et dans son esprit), mais au moins, il ne l'aurait pas provoqué volontairement, chose qu'Amérique était précisément entrain de faire.

Deux minutes plus tard, Russie et Amérique se lançaient des insultes à peines voilées.

Trois minutes plus tard, elles n'étaient plus voilée du tout, et Angleterre se demandait comment réagiraient leurs boss s'ils voyaient leur nation se comporter d'une telle manière…Finalement, après cinq minutes, Amérique se jeta sur le plus âgé avec la ferme intention de lui refaire le portrait.

Horrifié par la tournure des évènements, car Angleterre essayait _en vain_ de calmer le jeu, mais rien à faire, les deux ennemis étaient déjà bien trop engagés dans leur lutte pour lui prêter la moindre attention.

En voyant le vase que Chine lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite s'écraser sur le sol, sans même que les deux autres nations – qui en étaient à essayer de s'étrangler mutuellement- s'en préoccupent, Angleterre décida que, même s'il risquait des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de sa vie pour avoir fait une gaffe pareille, il avait besoin d'aide.

Il quitta donc précipitamment la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver un de ses frères, qui, il l'espérait, étaient dans leurs maisons à Londres.

Amérique se releva, furieux, et déclara avec le ton le plus arrogant qu'il était capable de créer :

« - Il me semble que tu es devenu plus faible qu'avant, Russie. »

Ladite nation serra des dents et sortit le robinet qu'il cachait dans son manteau. Les yeux d'Amérique prirent une teinte un peu plus méfiante. Russie s'approcha, l'air réellement meurtrier, et le plus jeune fit un pas en arrière.

Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Amérique sente son dos s'écraser contre quelque chose de dur, et de pas spécialement confortable. Il tourna les yeux une fraction de secondes, identifia la chose désagréable comme la poignée d'une porte, et…

Tout se passa très vite.

Amérique ouvrit la porte à reculons, alors que Russie levait son arme improvisée pour le frapper. Mais, -malheureusement pour eux- la pièce qu'Alfred avait ouverte avait une très légère marche, et celui-ci se prit les pieds dedans. Ivan se prit lui-même les pieds dans Amérique, et, en essayant de se rattraper à une étagère, fit tomber sur eux un flacon qui se brisa et dont le contenu se répandit dans l'air de la pièce.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient les deux disparus.

Quand Angleterre revint accompagné d'Ecosse, qui était entre parenthèse passablement énervé, (déjà un peu saoul malgré l'heure) et prêt à en découdre avec les deux nations imbéciles, ils trouvèrent la maison vide. L'inquiétude d'Arthur augmenta considérablement lorsqu'il vit que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle il entreposait ses potions et autres objets magiques était ouverte.

Entrant à l'intérieur, il se pencha pour ramasser le bout de verre qui portait l'étiquette de la poudre qui était tombée. Il grimaça. Il lui faudrait bien une semaine pour réussir à ramener Russie et Amérique à leur époque. En attendant, ils étaient coincés et mon dieu, l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés était un endroit dans lequel il n'aurait pas souhaité envoyer son pire ennemi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Russie ouvrit les yeux, il sentit qu'il avait mal. Comme s'il était tombé d'un immeuble de cinq étages. Il fronça les sourcils, pressa difficilement ses mains contre le sol – inhabituellement mou- et se souleva avec peine.<p>

Hum. Première constatation, s'il avait eu aussi mal aux bras, c'était probablement dû au fait qu'il s'était …endormi ? Evanoui ? A moitié allongé sur le corps d'Amérique et que le coude de cet abruti lui était rentré dans l'épaule. C'était déjà ça. Il s'étira un peu, essayant de reconnaître les environs mais… Peine perdue. Le sol était recouvert d'une mousse étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, bien plus verte et bien plus molle et épaisse que toutes celles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir… Quant aux arbres, ils étaient littéralement énormes. Avec des feuilles bien plus larges, et plus longue que les arbres standards auxquels il était habitué. Il constata une autre chose, au moment où il desserra un peu son écharpe fétiche : il faisait affreusement chaud.

Comment avaient-ils atterris ici, dans ce terrain inconnu ? Peut-être se trouvaient-ils dans une partie de la forêt amazonienne qu'il ne connaissait pas ?  
>Mais là encore, quelque chose lui indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'entendait aucun cris d'oiseaux, de singes ou même de n'importe quel autre mammifère. Tout n'était que cris rauques… Encore une fois inconnus.<p>

Il regarda Amérique, toujours inconscient par terre. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester en compagnie de cet abruti, mais s'ils étaient réellement dans une zone inconnue du globe terrestre, mieux valait ne pas se séparer, aussi désagréable que cette pensée lui était.

Il s'assit donc à côté du plus jeune, attendant impatiemment que celui-ci se réveille. Il lui donnait encore un quart d'heure avant de lui remettre les idées en place à la manière forte.

Amérique grogna faiblement et se releva. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être passé par tous les stades d'une machine à laver. Pas que ça lui soit déjà arrivé, mais son état correspondait à l'idée qu'il avait d'une personne passant par un supplice aussi terrible. Il regarda par terre, et écarquilla immédiatement les yeux, ignorant royalement Russie qui s'était adressé – froidement- à lui. Juste devant lui, comme si de rien n'était… Une plante qu'il avait étudiée il y avait à peine une cinquantaine d'année quand il avait décidé de faire des études de paléontologie à Harvard ! Il s'agenouilla devant elle, et essaya vainement de se dire qu'il se trompait. Mais non, tout concordait. La forme spéciale des fleurs et de la tige ne laissait absolument aucun doute. Le seul petit problème était que cette plante s'était éteinte… Quelques dizaines de millions d'années auparavant. Et qu'en voir une vivante était tout simplement impossible.

Il se releva, et jeta un regard circonspect aux alentours. Il pouvait reconnaître toutes les plantes, c'était définitivement un fait. Et elles étaient toutes ce qu'on pouvait considérer et identifier comme étant des plantes _préhistoriques_.

« - Tu sais où on est ? » Demanda Russie d'une voix dure. Il ne devait avoir qu'une envie, se débarrasser de lui, et honnêtement, c'était tout à fait réciproque.

Alfred se concentra et essaya de trouver un raisonnement logique à leur présence dans un tel endroit. Et soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait, un sentiment familier s'empara de lui.

« - Je…Je crois qu'on est à Central Park. »

Amérique regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'eux. Aucun doute. Il reconnaissait cette connivence entre la Terre et son corps de nation. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas encore parler d'Amérique. Ni même de ville, et encore moins de parc. Ils étaient des centaines de milliers…non des millions d'années trop tôt.

Il soupira. Le pire, c'était que logiquement, il ne devait pas y avoir que des plantes préhistoriques mais aussi des…

Et soudain, alors qu'Alfred essayait de tout son cœur de se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il ne s'était absolument pas fait ramener dans le temps à des _millions_ d'années avec comme compagnon _Russie_, un bruit retentit. Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois de plus en plus fort et Alfred comprit qu'il s'agissait des bruits de pas d'un animal énorme.

Il regarda Ivan qui semblait tout aussi perturbé que lui :  
>« - Déjà vu Jurassic park ? »<p>

Ivan hocha la tête.

Une créature plus grande qu'eux de quelques centimètres, mais avec des dents infiniment plus tranchantes et des griffes bien plus dangereuses, s'arrêta devant eux. Ce dinosaure, puisque c'en était un, avait l'air encore plus menaçant que Suède quand on s'approchait un peu trop de Finlande.

Il entendit Ivan soupirer :  
>« - On est mort »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok<strong>, je sais que c'est la pire fic cliché, avec les deux personnages coincés ensemble! Olala! J'espère que j'arriverai quand même à vous surprendre!

**S**inon... Ah ouais, historiquement, cette fic va être du gros n'importe quoi. Je sais qu'il y a différentes périodes préhistoriques et que typique, les Tyrannosaures n'ont pas vécu en même temps que les Vélociraptors, mais comme cette fic n'est qu'un divertissement, je vais prendre des libertés! :B

**M**erci à ceux qui auraient lu cette intro en entier, et si certains d'entre vous reviewent, merci à deux mille pour cent sa mère. YEAH RIGHT. J'ai tendance à pas supporter les auteurs qui font du chantage etc, (genre pas de chapitre avant X reviews!) Mais c'est vrai que ça fait toujours vraiment vraiment plaisir :B alors si certains d'entre vous se donnent la peine de laisser un mot **MERCI JE VOUS LÈCHE LE COU! :D**

**(J**e publierai une autre fic à chapitre un de ces quatre, et je vais de ce pas, continuer d'écrire un OneShot RusUS :B - Désolée je pollue vraiment hem-)


	2. Magie

**Disclaimer: **Russie et Amérique ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais quel dommage...hinhinhin

**Rating:** T

**Couple:** RUSUS (pour l'instant c'est mon OTP de la mort qui tue. ça risque de re-changer pour du USUK...Hahah je suis FLEXIBLE! -clind'oeildégueulasse-)

**Notes:** J'ai pas grand chose à dire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... j'essaye de pas les faire trop long, comme ça c'est plus facile pour moi de les écrire héhéh, et euh... Tout se passera "vite", ce n'est définitivement pas une grosse fic psychologique, désolée pour les amateurs du genre D:

**JE RAPPELLE QUE NIVEAUX ESPÈCES DE DINOSAURES ET EPOQUE DANS LESQUELLES ILS ONT VÉCUES TOUT EST FAUX ICI!**

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, un gros merci à ceux qui l'ont mis en fav/alert et UN IMMENSE MERCI PLUS UN BISOU AU GENS QUI ONT REVIEWÉ! (Haha, j'suis une prostituée de la review :B) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! _

* * *

><p><strong>Dangerous Moonlight<strong>

* * *

><p>« - Ne bouge surtout pas. »<p>

Russie ne se donna même pas la peine de tourner la tête vers Amérique pour lui répondre. En fait, il était bien trop terrorisé – oui Russie était terrorisé – par la créature en face d'eux, et l'idée de la perdre de son champ de vision, même le temps d'envoyer Amérique se faire voir, lui semblait encore plus difficile que soulever à main nue trois tonnes de granit.

« - Parce que tu as l'espoir que ce truc là nous laisse tranquille si on reste immobile ? » Répondit-il donc en essayant de bouger les lèvres le moins possible.

Le dinosaure en face d'eux ne bougeait pas non plus. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'ils espéraient, il n'avait pas l'air non plus de les trouver inintéressant. Au contraire.

Amérique, toujours immobile, reprit la parole. Russie fut soulagé de constater que le plus jeune pouvait, quand il le voulait, ne pas parler trop fort. Parce qu'avec le nombre de décibel qu'il utilisait habituellement, ils pouvaient être sûrs de se faire repérer immédiatement par toutes les créatures des environs.

Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'Amérique déclara :  
>« - A trois, on se tire en courant d'accord ? …Un, »<p>

Russie sentit ses membres se contracter, d'une manière totalement inconsciente.

« Deux… »

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il entendit le dinosaure pousser un cri qui hérissa les poils de ses bras…

Et…

« Trois »

Amérique et lui se mirent à courir. Heureusement pour eux, ils en étaient arrivés au même résonnement. Se séparer serait totalement suicidaire. S'ils n'avaient ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance de survie, c'était en restant ensemble. De plus, Amérique semblait en connaître plus que lui sur le sujet des dinosaures... Alors, même si sa simple présence l'agaçait, il devait absolument se faire une raison et supporter la présence du plus jeune.

« - Oh putain » marmonna-il en se rendant compte que le dinosaure s'était aussi mis à courir ce qui indiquait clairement qu'il s'était lancé à leur poursuite. Ils n'avaient probablement aucune chance. Russie courrait plutôt vite pour un Homme, et il savait que c'était la même chose pour Amérique. Mais leur vitesse n'était rien comparée à celle d'un reptile de deux mètres.

Remarquant qu'Amérique avait la bonne idée d'essayer de slalomer entre les arbres, ce qui devait probablement être efficace puisque la chose qui les poursuivait était maintenant derrière lui, il entreprit de faire la même chose. Amérique était entrain de le semer, ce petit con.

De plus, à cause de l'air étouffant de la forêt, et de son écharpe qui –c'est ce qui lui semblait- serrait de plus en plus sa gorge, il se surprit à trébucher une ou deux fois sur des racines.

Il était mort-mort-mort, il entendit un autre cri ? Grognement ? Impossible de définir un bruit pareil, juste à côté de ses oreilles.

S'attendant à se faire arracher une partie de son corps, tout en préférant que ça ne soit pas sa tête, il essaya encore d'accélérer quand…

Le bruit caractéristique d'un objet dont il avait envie de remercier l'invention rompit le presque silence de la forêt. Le dinosaure poussa un cri encore plus effrayant que le précédent, mais n'arrêta pas sa course. Amérique, qui s'était arrêté pour essayer de le tuer avec un pistolet qu'il avait sortit d'il ne savait où, reprit sa course en lâchant un « fuck » que Russie ne put s'empêcher d'entendre.

Même si la balle qui devait avoir atteint le dinosaure dans le ventre ne l'avait pas tué, elle le ralentissait considérablement et c'était déjà ça. L'espoir de s'en sortir redonna des forces à Russie qui se mit à courir de plus belle. Amérique, qui lui, avait ralentit lui désigna un arbre et le plus grand comprit immédiatement. S'ils pouvaient grimper dans les branches, ils pourraient se reposer en tout cas pendant un moment. L'espèce du dinosaure qui les poursuivait n'était probablement pas capable de grimper trop haut. Et même s'il le pouvait, Russie était sûr qu'ils pourraient en tout cas essayer de le faire tomber. Ils se précipitèrent donc vers l'arbre, et se hissèrent le plus haut et le plus rapidement possible.

Russie n'était définitivement pas un pays que l'on pouvait qualifier et considérer comme faible. Au contraire, dans un combat physique, il était probablement capable d'écraser les autres pays du monde. A l'exception peut-être de Suède, qui avait plus ou moins la même carrure que lui. Mais encore, il était persuadé que le Scandinave lui-même n'oserait pas le provoquer en duel. Mais lorsqu'il atteignirent une branche qui leur parut assez haute pour les maintenir en sécurité un moment, Russie dû s'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi essoufflé et mort de fatigue qu'à ce moment là.

Il sentait les muscles de ses jambes se contracter, et les spasmes de son cœur s'intensifièrent sensiblement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le tronc. Amérique ne semblait pas être dans un meilleur état. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient littéralement le long de son crâne, et le T-shirt vert qu'il portait était déjà trempé de transpiration.

Son cœur continua son accélération, et Russie commença à paniquer sérieusement. Ce n'était vraiment ni l'endroit ni l'heure pour que cet imbécile de muscle décide de se faire la malle. S'ils devaient reprendre la fuite et qu'il était obligé de tenir son cœur dans les mains, il n'allait vraiment pas faire long feu. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il se sentait réduit pendant des heures. Il n'arriverait ni à courir ni à réfléchir rationnellement. Chacune de ses pensées serait dirigée vers l'essence de sa vie, qui trouvait vachement drôle de se tirer de son enveloppe corporelle.

Amérique, qui semblait ,lui, déjà aller beaucoup mieux, se tourna vers lui :  
>« - Ca va ? »<p>

Ils étaient dans cette maudite forêt depuis vingt minutes au maximum, et ils avaient déjà risqué la pire mort du monde.

Il hocha difficilement la tête, trop occupé à essayer de déterminer si son cœur allait bel et bien tomber de sa cage thoracique. Le pire serait que ça le prenne par surprise et que son cœur tombe par terre, sept mètres plus bas. L'ironie d'une telle situation lui arracha un sourire. Ou plutôt une grimace ressemblant à un sourire.

Amérique, n'obtenant pas de réponse et décidant que dans la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il était peu probable que Russie décide de jouer au gamin et l'ignore, il se glissa vers lui et reprit :  
>« - Non mais sérieux, mec, ça va ? »<p>

« - Donne-moi encore cinq minutes » marmonna Russie, la main toujours crispée sur son côté gauche. Putain. Il aurait préféré vivre cinq ans enfermé dans une pièce avec pour seule compagnie Amérique que d'être dans un lieu aussi hostile avec un corps aussi pourri.

Trois minutes plus tard, son cœur sembla enfin, enfin se calmer, et Russie accorda une prière de remerciement à tous les Dieux dont il avait entendu parler.

Amérique, dont la respiration s'était déjà calmée et qui était occupé à vider les poches de son pantalon, se tourna pour la troisième fois vers lui et déclara :  
>« - Au vu de la situation, je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'faire une trêve. Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en sorte. »<p>

Russie serra des dents une seconde, il n 'avait aucune envie de devoir se comporter d'une manière civilisée avec cet abruti, mais d'un autre côté, comme il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer, ils allaient forcément devoir coopérer l'un avec l'autre. Mieux valait ne pas passer leur temps à se hurler dessus, donc.

« - Bonne idée. » Grogna-il à contre cœur. Admettre qu'Amérique avait raison – quel que soit le sujet- était toujours quelque chose de difficile à faire. Mais la situation était grave.

Amérique, satisfait de leurs nouvelles dispositions, hocha la tête et sortit le pistolet qu'il avait –visiblement- sur lui. Voir l'objet rappela à Russie qu'Amérique lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, et cela l'ennuya plus qu'autre chose. Tout sauf être redevable à Amérique. Mais une fois encore, ce n'était que par calcul qu'il l'avait aidé : s'ils n'avaient pas tant besoin de l'autre, Amérique l'aurait probablement laissé se faire bouffer par le dinosaure. Russie décida donc que cette action ne méritait pas de remerciement.

« - J'pense qu'on devrait faire l'inventaire des objets qu'on à sur nous. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas enlevé ma veste chez Iggy, j'ai toujours des munitions dans les poches intérieures. »

Russie enleva son manteau à contre-cœur. Bizarrement, son manteau -de même que son écharpe- faisait partie des habits dont il n'aimait pas se séparer. C'était peut-être bizarre, mais il se sentait nu, sans l'épaisse couche de tissus sur le haut de son corps et la douceur de l'écharpe d'Ukraine autour de son cou. Mais vu la chaleur qu'il régnait dans les environs, il devrait probablement se faire une raison et se débarrasser de sa veste. Pas question qu'il enlève l'écharpe par contre. Il sortit des poches un poignard, un autre couteau, plus petit, son robinet, et son porte-monnaie.

Amérique, en voyant cela, grimaça.  
>« - T'as pas d'arme à feu ? »<p>

Russie répondit par la négative. Il avait dû s'en débarrasser avant d'aller chez Angleterre. C'était les règles, surtout en allant chez une nation avec qui il n'avait pas spécialement bon contact.

Le plus jeune soupira et reprit :  
>« - Donc en résumé, on à deux couteaux, un robinet, deux porte-monnaie, et un pistolet avec plus que cinq balles à l'intérieur. Génial. » Il fit une pause avant de reprendre : « on devrait se débarrasser de ce qui est inutile. » Et l'instant d'après, son porte-monnaie était tombé par terre. Reconnaissant que ce n'était pas très important et qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon ni besoin de papiers d'identité ni d'argent, Russie décida de faire de même. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Amérique semblait avoir un instinct pratique pour ce genre de situation que lui-même n'avait pas. Laissez-le trois semaines en Sibérie et il saurait se débrouiller, laissez-le vingt minutes en trente-cinq millions avant Jésus-Christ, et il serait complètement perdu.<p>

Le plus jeune regarda ensuite son robinet. Avec un air insistant.

« - Nyet. Amérique, il est hors de question que je me débarrasse de cela. »

« - Okay, okay, mais ça va pas être pratique à transporter. »

Russie dû bien admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais seulement mentalement. Et il ne le jeta pas pour autant. Ce robinet était son plus fidèle allié, et il ne comptait plus le nombre d'ennemi qu'il avait… hum, supprimé grâce à sa précieuse aide.

« - Sinon… » reprit Amérique. – Décidément, il avait dû se mettre en tête de faire un plan de survie, parce que Russie ne voyait pas d'autre raison pour que le plus jeune se donne autant de peine pour lui adresser la parole.- « Tu connais quoi à propos des dinosaures toi ? »

Après avoir répondu qu'en fait, il ne connaissait absolument rien, tout en gardant le commentaire stipulant que lui, il avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de s'extasier sur ce qu'il considérait – jusqu'à une heure auparavant- comme de vieilles pierres, Amérique essaya de lui expliquer les bases. Les deux principales catégories, herbivores et carnivores, et que vu leur armement, nourriture et infrastructure, ils avaient eu une chance énorme de pouvoir survivre au dinosaure qui les avait pris en chasse.

« - En fait, il faut essayer de rester dans les arbres le plus longtemps possible. Mais en même temps, selon les dernières découvertes (et Jurassic Park III) les ptérodactyles peuvent aussi essayer de nous bouffer, donc en fait… »

« - On est mort. »

Amérique se retint difficilement de lever les yeux au ciel. Il voyait bien que Russie faisait autant d'effort que lui pour ne pas le provoquer, et finir par tenter de s'entretuer ce qui ne serait décidément pas quelque chose d'intelligent, mais le fait était que Russie tout entier l'énervait. Et le pessimisme latent qu'il n'avait pas cessé de manifester commençait vraiment à l'irriter.

« - Pas forcément » répondit-il un peu sèchement « Si on est coordonnés et discrets il n'y a pas de raison qu'on se fasse tuer ! De toute façon, on reste des proies petites et donc pas forcément intéressantes ! C'est seulement s'ils nous prennent en chasse qu'on est en danger ! »

« - Es-tu définitivement aveugle Amérique ? Bien sûr qu'on est des proies alléchantes, tu nous as regardé ? On a ni carapace, ni cornes, ni dents, ni griffes, ni… »

« - C'est vrai »céda Amérique « mais on a une chose qu'ils n'ont pas ! » Il fit un geste vers son crâne « l'intelligence ! »

Russie retint au dernier moment son commentaire sur le fait qu'Amérique ne possédait sûrement pas la moindre once de matière grise. Mais Alfred remarqua bien évidemment la lueur de mépris amusé dans le regard de son ennemi et répondit avec force :  
>« - T'es vraiment qu'un sale con Russie, t'es au courant ? Pas étonnant que tout le monde te déteste ! »<p>

Le blond serra des dents en entendant ça, et fut plus que tenté d'essayer de faire tomber Amérique de la branche.

« - Tu crois vraiment que les gens t'apprécient plus que moi ? Tu es véritablement pathétique Amérique. »

Au moment où Amérique allait vraiment envoyer son poing dans la figure du plus âgé, un autre cri retentit. Ils dirigèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers le sol, où ils virent trois dinosaures, mais cette fois, constata Russie avec soulagement, plus petits qu'eux. Cela dit, en voyant le visage d'Amérique pâlire, Russie se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle.

« - Oh merde. Des Vélociraptors. »

* * *

><p><strong>RAR:<strong>

**Aikawa-chan :** Haha, c'est clair que s'il existait un greenpeace des fictions, je me serais fait virer du site vite fait! ;D Héhé, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer le Rusus, j'dois dire qu'actuellement ils ont repris le top 1 ! :B Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de laisser une review, c'est trop gentiiiiil! Hi HI HI !a +!

**Celle que vous ne connaissez pas:** (haha si ça se trouve j'te connais! PFFF QUE JE SUIS DÉSOPILANTE!) PUREE CE QUE CA ME FAIT PLAISIR DE VOIR QUE JE SUIS PAS LA SEULE A ETRE FANE DES DINOSAURES HAHAH HAHAHA! Alors, en fait... Je voulais au début faire une fanfiction comment dire... historiquement correcte. Mais le fait est que j'ai fini par trouver ça beaucoup trop compliqué. Parce que comme j'ai déjà définit le lieu - les Etats-unis côte Est - ça m'enlève pas mal de possibilité, en plus j'ai pas réussi à trouver un moteur de recherche pour dinosaure où on peut mettre un endroit plus une période... Du coup, je fais un peu n'importe quoi... Désolée si tu t'y connais... :B Hahah c'est tout à fait ça! J'en connais qui vont souffrir! :D Oooh merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça m'fait tropoooop plaisir si tu trouves mon idée bonne haha! J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçu! :D a + et merci infiniiiiment pour la review! :D a+

Merci évidemment à **Emimix3 !**

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>kay, je vais essayer de publier le plus de truc aujourd'hui mais ça risque d'être un peu le bordel éhéhé. Je pars en vacance demain en Allemagne voir une partie de ma famille - souhaitez-moi bonne chance, c'est toujours horrrrrible- et voila... que voulais-je dire... :B Laissez-moi des reviews, comme ça! Quand je reviens de ce pénible voyage où toute ma famille allemande va faire genre: "WAAS? Elle ne parle toujours pas Allemand? mais quelle honte¨" ça me RÉCONFORTERA D  
>haha (je vais copier ce message dans tous les autres trucs que je vais publier aujourd'hui, jpense éhéhéh)<p>

A PLUS ET MERCI D'AVOIR LU! :D


	3. D'

** Disclaimer:**Russie et Amérique ne m'appartiennent étrangement pas… Tsk. Ca craint, parce que j'aurais eu pleeein d'idées à caser dans Hetalia…

**Rating:** T

**Couple:** RUSUS ( ou USRUS ? Telle est la question, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est de toute manière pas vraiment pour tout de suite ! :B )

**Notes:** Purée, je voulais poster ce chapitre avant, mais… Comment dire, j'ai beau ne rien faire de ma vie, y'a des jours où je reste éloignée de mon ordinateur ! C'est terrrrriblement triste, j'en ai bien conscience ! Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Malgré son petit côté… TADADA SUSPENSE !

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu le deuxième chapitre de cette spleeendide fic –__**ironie**__-, un gros merci à ceux qui l'ont mis en fav/alert et UN IMMENSE MERCI PLUS UN MASSAGE DE LA PARTIE DU CORPS QUE VOUS VOULEZ AU GENS QUI ONT REVIEWÉ! Ha ha ha ! __Plus__ un séjour en vacance en Suisse dans le chalet de mes parents ! :B Avec moi… En tête à tête… -clin d'œil- NE ME DITES PAS QUE CA VOUS FAIT PAS ENVIE !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A sheepskin tearaway <strong>_

_**All covered in scars and full of heroin **_

* * *

><p>Le soulagement de Russie face aux nouveaux arrivants fut de courte durée. Amérique, en plus d'avoir le visage teinté d'inquiétude, avait totalement abandonné leur « sympathique » échange verbal pour se concentrer. Et si Russie avait appris une chose durant sa très longue inimitié avec le plus jeune, c'est que comme lui, Amérique tenait absolument à avoir le dernier mot. Et de toute évidence, ce dernier mot, c'était lui qui l'avait eu. Et Amérique laissait une telle chose passer.<p>

Autre chose inquiétante, les trois dinosaures étaient repartis. Laissant le bas de l'arbre complètement vide. Russie décida qu'il valait mieux faire comme s'ils ne venaient pas de s'insulter, et se tourna vers Amérique :  
>« - Peut-être que nous devrions profiter du fait qu'ils sont partis pour changer d'abri, non ? »<p>

Le blond lui lança un regard horrifié tout en lui faisant signe de s'approcher plus de lui. Russie, trouvant l'idée un peu bizarre, ce n'était pas comme si ces foutus reptiles étaient capables de comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, fit tout de même ce qu'Amérique lui demandait. Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois – puisqu'il avait pris ses distances lorsqu'ils en étaient venus aux insultes- et se pencha vers le plus petit. (Même si, détail important, Amérique était loin de ce que nous pourrions qualifier de « petit ».)

« - Jamais entendu parler de ces saletés ? Ils sont super intelligent, paraît même qu'ils peuvent communiquer entre eux ! »

Russie fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Il avait toujours du mal à l'avouer, mais c'était vrai qu'il lui arrivait de regarder des films venant des Etats-Unis. Et comme la seule nation avec qui il n'avait pas spécialement une relation tendue était Chine et que Yao avait une espèce d'obsession pour les dinosaures et tous ces autres monstres géants, il avait, par un concours de circonstance, été obligé de regarder les trois « Jurassic Park », avec l'Asiatique. Et depuis, il s'était juré de ne plus jamais participer à une « soirée pyjama » avec le Chinois. Non seulement parce que l'idée de devoir se faire forcer _une nouvelle fois _à porter un pyjama rose était horrible en elle-même mais encore plus de peur qu'il essaye encore de lui faire regarder -en plus des films américains complètement nuls- ce dessin animé horripilant dont il était fan (Shinatty-chan ou quelque chose du genre).

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que l'information que venait de lui donner Alfred lui semblait beaucoup trop tirée du célèbre film de « science-fiction ».

Il décida donc de lui poser la question :  
>« - Rassures-moi, Amérique, ton savoir ne vient pas d'un certain film, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Le blond éclata d'un rire gêné et remit ses lunettes en place.

« - C'est à dire que… ça me paraissait être assez crédible non ? »

Russie secoua la tête son air suffisant à nouveau sur le visage.

« - Aussi crédible que l'idée que des scientifiques puissent recréer des dinosaures grâce à un moustique, _imbécile_. »

Amérique serra les dents très, très fort. Se remettre à s'hurler dessus n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Et même si son savoir quant à la communication des velociraptors venait effectivement de « Jurassic Park III », il avait quand même étudié l'espèce dans ses cours, et même si les informations dataient sans aucun doute (ça faisait quand même plus ou moins cinquante ans), le fait restait le même : ils n'étaient absolument pas en sécurité. L'idée que les dinosaures soient simplement cachés prêts à leur sauter dessus à la moindre occasion lui semblait particulièrement plausible, et s'ils avaient réussi à fuir un dinosaure une fois, il doutait qu'ils réussissent un tel exploit une seconde fois.

« - Ecoute, Russie, d'accord, peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas communiquer. Mais le fait est qu'ils sont intelligents et que… »

« - Qu'ils ont un GPS pour nous repérer ? Reste ici si tu veux, moi, je descends. »

Ça, ça sentait vraiment, vraiment mauvais. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses films d'horreur où le premier protagoniste meurt parce qu'il est laissé seul. Il déglutit difficilement. Comment il était déjà, ce film où des étudiants campaient dans une forêt et l'un d'entre eux partait de la tente et la sorcière le…

Il attrapa vivement Russie par le bras.  
>« - Quoi » cracha celui-ci.<p>

En plus, Amérique sentait bien que la panique commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'emparer d'eux. Comme quand il s'était retrouvé en 1944 avec Angleterre coincé dans un territoire allemand qu'ils n'étaient même pas capable de localiser… Sérieusement, savoir qu'ils allaient mourir, mais ni quand ni comment, les avait fait littéralement « péter un câble ». Et Russie, qui n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa stabilité mentale, devait probablement déjà être à un point où il préférait rester actif et mourir plutôt que d'attendre et être dans l'incertitude.

« - Si tu dois me faire confiance _une_ fois dans ton existence, s'il te plaît, fais-le maintenant, _ne_ descend _pas_ de cet arbre ! »

« - C'est drôle Amérique, mais il me semble que je t'ai déjà fait confiance une fois, et nous savons très bien tous les deux comment ça s'est terminé. »  
>Le blond serra les lèvres et reprit :<br>« - Comment aurais-tu voulu que je _sache_ que… »

« - Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus ? _Rien_, parce que tu n'as jamais aucune idée de rien, tu n'es qu'un enfant, Amérique, un enfant qui à un pouvoir destructeur. Et ça me _dégoûte_. »

C'était tellement lâche de la part de Russie de lui remettre dans la face un truc pareil. La deuxième guerre mondiale avait détruit bien des choses, mais celle-ci était probablement la plus tragique, du moins pour Alfred. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie, qu'il le veuille ou non, et avec une culpabilité qui ne s'effacerait probablement jamais, la manière dont il avait envoyé Russie à Auschwitz sans savoir que la personne qui s'était occupée d'eux était en fait un officier Allemand. Russie lui avait dit de le tuer - il était trop blessé pour le faire lui même - , mais Amérique lui avait dit de lui _faire confiance_ et de faire ce qu'il lui disait, comme « monte dans ce train, M. Führenscheit m'a dit qu'il passait vers les lignes Polonaises »

Amérique soupira. Il n'avait pas grand chose à ajouter. Dans le fond, Russie avait raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Ses idées impliquaient trop souvent des robots ou des héros ou quoique ce soit d'autre de ridicule. Et les quelques fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés sur un champ de bataille, ils avaient toujours, l'un ou l'autre, finis _explosés_.

Russie, qui avait définitivement posé son pied sur la première branche lui permettant de retrouver la Terre ferme – au diable ses résolutions, il pouvait crever mille fois avant qu'Angleterre ne les fasse revenir, tout plutôt que de rester sur un arbre, avec Amérique, à laisser le temps passer. –, vit avec surprise Amérique sortir le pistolet et lui tendre.

Il le prit en haussant un sourcil, face auquel Amérique déclara :

« - Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. »

Russie secoua la tête, lui remit l'arme avec force dans les mains, et reprit sa descente. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'aide d'Amérique.… Plutôt mourir que de devoir supporter son air condescendant. Ces abrutis de reptiles avaient juste dû se rendre compte qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à les atteindre et s'étaient tout simplement tirés.

Il soupira en arrivant à terre : n'ayant jamais vraiment été doué en escalade, il avait plus ou moins développé une sorte de vertige, qui s'était accru avec l'épisode du saut de l'avion sans parachute.

Il regarda les environs, lança un regard à Amérique qui voulait très clairement dire : « ha, je suis encore vivant, crétin », avant d'entendre le cri d'une de ces saletés de bestioles.

Il entendit très clairement Amérique lui hurler de remonter, mais en voyant qu'il était encerclé par les trois « véloci-quelque-chose » qui s'étaient effectivement cachés dans les buissons, il décida de sortir son robinet et d'essayer d'en tuer au moins un. Question d'honneur.

Il n'avait bien évidemment pas prévu que les velociraptors, en plus d'être très rapides et intelligents, étaient aussi d'excellent sauteurs. Il brandit donc son arme, - tout en se disant que ça le faisait quand même royalement chier de se faire bouffer devant Amérique qui était sagement assis sur son arbre -, quand le bruit d'un coup de feu retentit pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux heures.

Le dinosaure qui s'était apprêté à lui sauter dessus tomba mort devant lui, et il tourna la tête vers Amérique qui avait trouvé le moyen de descendre, de viser correctement. Et qui maintenant, était la cible des deux autres.

Il tira une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois manqua sa cible qui lui mordit le bras. Russie accourut immédiatement, ne revenant pas de la bêtise du blond, mais fût freiné par le troisième dinosaure qui semblait prêt à faire de lui son casse-croûte. Amérique, occupé à hurler et à essayer de donner des _coups de poing_ (quel abruti, pensa Russie) au dinosaure qui le tenait fermement par le bras et qui lui donnait des coups de griffe dans l'estomac, ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Mais Russie remarqua avec soulagement que le pistolet était tombé pas si loin de lui. Il se jeta dessus et, d'un geste qui aurait mérité de figurer au générique d'un film d'action Américain, tira par réflexe deux coups dans le reptile qui s'était précipité sur lui.

Merde pensa-il gaspiller une balle n'avait clairement pas fait partie de leur priorité. Il se releva ensuite pour constater qu'Amérique était par terre, - bien que toujours vivant, vu le bruit qu'il faisait -, et que le dinosaure qui l'avait attaqué se tenait à trois mètres de lui, en train de manger son bras.

« Бля » jura Russie en se relevant, et en tirant la dernière balle de leur pistolet sur le dinosaure occupé à _manger_ une partie du corps d'Amérique.

Il se précipita ensuite vers le blond, toujours vivant, malgré les blessures que son combat rapproché avec le dinosaure lui avait coûté, et en plus son bras en moins.

« - T'es complètement con ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me suivre ? » S'écria Russie en se rendant compte qu'il allait devoir prendre le devant des opérations. Amérique, ricana légèrement tout en s'étranglant sur le sang qui lui sortait de la bouche et répondit.  
>« - Je suis un héros… »<p>

Constatant qu'il venait au mieux de perdre connaissance, au pire de clamser, Russie l'attrapa sans cérémonie, chargea également un des vélociraptors morts dans ses bras – mesurant 1m25, ils n'étaient pas si lourd- et se mit à courir dans la forêt. Ils allaient probablement se faire bouffer. Lui-même, ce qu'il restait d'Amérique et le cadavre qu'il portait avec lui.

Heureusement pour lui, il arriva près d'un étang qui jouxtait une pile de rocher. Il s'en approcha, espérant trouver une grotte ou quelque chose du genre, et trouva avec soulagement ce qu'il cherchait. Il S'engouffra à l'intérieur, enleva son manteau, posa Amérique dessus, balança le dinosaure dans un coin et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa journée de négociation avec Angleterre soit fatigante, mais il ne s'était même pas imaginé à quel point elle allait l'être. Bonne nouvelle, le soleil commençait à se coucher, ce qui indiquait que leur première journée dans cet endroit maudit était terminée. La mauvaise était que… Et bien qu'Amérique était en très, très mauvais état en moins de vingt-quatre heures, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps que ça prendrait à Angleterre pour les ramener dans leur époque.

Une fois qu'il eut moins l'impression d'avoir fait le tour du monde en sprint, c'est à dire qu'il soit capable de respirer normalement, il s'approcha d'Amérique qui respirait difficilement. L'abruti venait de lui sauver la vie une nouvelle fois. Et en plus, il avait détourné l'attention sur lui. Des deux, c'était lui qui aurait dû se faire labourer les entrailles et se faire arracher un bras, pas l'abruti de gamin qui lui servait de compagnon. Il se pencha sur lui, et essaya de lui enlever ce qu'il restait de son T-shirt sans l'arracher. Mieux valait ne pas se promener nu dans une forêt remplis d'animaux de 10 mètres, il l'avait bien compris.

Il grimaça en voyant l'état du ventre d'Amérique. Ces saletés de griffes étaient redoutablement efficaces, le reptile avait même réussi à tirer des bouts de l'intérieur du ventre d'Alfred à l'extérieur. Quant au bras, mieux valait ne pas en parler, il avait carrément été arraché au niveau de l'épaule. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il faudrait à Alfred pour se régénérer, et rester dans une caverne alors qu'ils puaient les deux le sang, Alfred parce que logiquement, il avait saigné, et Ivan parce qu'en le transportant il s'en était étalé généreusement sur son manteau allait attirer toute sorte de prédateurs. Génial.

Il secoua légèrement l'autre épaule d'Amérique, celle qui était toujours suivie par un bras, et soupira de soulagement en l'entendant grogner. S'il mourait pour de bon, ce serait encore pire, parce que ça lui prendrait encore plus de temps pour régénérer ses organes. Vivant, cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une vingtaine d'heure.

« - Amérique tu m'entends ? »

Vu la réponse qu'il reçut, c'est à dire un grognement, Russie décida que de toute manière, qu'il l'entende ou pas, Amérique ne serait d'absolument aucune aide.

Il sortit le couteau de sa poche et se dirigea vers le cadavre du vélociraptor. Ça, heureusement, il savait faire. Ses nombreux… ah, comment dire, stages de survie en Sibérie, lui avait appris comment se nourrir. Maintenant, il ne faisait aucun doute que les rennes étaient infiniment meilleurs qu'un steak de dinosaure. Mais faute de mammifère, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller comme ils le pouvaient. Il traîna le cadavre hors de la grotte, histoire de ne pas donner au lieu une odeur de sang encore plus alléchante, et dépeça la créature tout en priant pour ne pas alerter des créatures plus grosses.

Une fois fait, il sélectionna le plus de morceaux possibles et les ramena dans la grotte.

Etape 1, faite. Maintenant il avait absolument besoin d'eau. Non seulement pour en donner à Alfred qui semblait aller de pire en pire, mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de boire. Il y avait bien un étang, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait procéder pour transporter de l'eau à l'intérieure de la grotte. Les mecs ayant inventés les bouteilles en plastique auraient mérité un prix Nobel, pensa-il amèrement en regardant autour de lui. Son regard s'attarda sur son écharpe et une idée lui vint.

Il sortit une nouvelle fois discrètement de la grotte, maudissant le soleil qui disparaissait lentement. Il avait déjà peur de cette putain de forêt le jour, il préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui inspirerait la nuit.

Arrivé devant la mare, il soupira. L'eau était verdâtre, et probablement tout sauf saine. On lui avait toujours dit de ne pas boire de l'eau stagnante, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Russie trempa son écharpe dedans, la laissant se gorger d'eau, tout en surveillant avec nervosité les alentours. S'ils n'attrapaient pas une maladie préhistorique ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux. Il soupira, il ne manquerait _vraiment_ plus que ça, et retourna dans la grotte en courant. Arrivé à bon port, il respira à nouveau. Se faire bouffer entre la mare et la grotte, dont la distance ne devait pas être de plus de dix mètres, serait vraiment, vraiment dommage et catastrophique.

Il se pencha vers Amérique, toujours allongé sur son manteau et il lui essora son écharpe au-dessus de la bouche. Le blond toussa un peu mais ingéra le liquide tout de même, au soulagement de Russie. Il vérifia l'état du bras d'Amérique. Quelques centimètres s'étaient déjà régénérés. Quand même un peu soulagé, il s'étonna lorsqu'il s'étala contre le sol. Il n'avait jamais, jamais de nausée ni de pertes d'équilibres sauf quand…

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, son regard peinant à faire le point sur ce qui l'entourait, pour voir une masse rouge qu'il connaissait trop bien battre faiblement. Bien sûr, trop de stress et d'inquiétude en une journée avait été trop pour lui.

Son cœur venait de tomber. Il soupira de dépit et s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><em><span>Petites précisions utiles : <span>_

**A propos du CŒUR de RUSSIE :**

Dans un des strip d'Hetalia, on voit les alliés à un meeting, et tout à coup le cœur de Russie tombe de sa poitrine et il est genre : « Aha ça arrive des fois », je crois pas qu'on en connaisse vraiment la raisons mais il semblerait que ce soit à cause de la révolution de 17 :D (si vous voulez le lien du strip, envoyez moi un PM ou mentionnez-le dans une Review et je vous retrouve ça !)

**Shinatty-chan** : C'est l'espèce de chat-humain vraiment degueu dont Chine est fan ! Tapez sur google vous allez vite le reconnaître je pense… :D

* * *

><p>Reponses aux reviews anonymes:<p>

**LaLabouM:** Hey! En tout cas, j'suis contente si tu trouves l'idée cool! J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! Hahaha! Putain la bonne idéééée! Mais bon, il faut dire qu'en écrivant, j'avais complètement zappé le fait qu'il soit LOGIQUE qu'ils aient encore leur téléphones portables. Mais on va dire qu'ils les ont oubliés chez eux, parce que les nations communiquent par télépathie. HEM HEM. Mais le truc de la vidéo sur youtube, ça m'inspire trop... ça pourrait me donner des idées... :B YESS Une autre fan des dinos! Y'a des gens qui trouvent ça nul & pitoyable mais je les emmerde! C'est tout à fait honorable et intellectuel, non mais! ;D J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue, merci INFINIMENT pour la review, c'est vraiment trop trop sympa de ta part Ich liebe dich, et ça vient du fond de mon coeur ;D! A + et encore merciiii

**celle que vous connaissez pas :** Hallo~~! Hah, je suis contente si le chapitre deux t'a plu, j'espère que celui-ci ne t'a pas décue D: parce que mouais, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser... FFFFF pour le coeur de Russie, j'ai mis une note juste au dessus, si tu vois toujours pas de quoi je parle, n'hésite pas à me le dire! Ouais mais ce ne sont pas mes dinosaures préférés. Purée, moi j'aime... hmmm -air super pensif- ... Merde j'ai même pas de dinosaures préférés! D: Et pourtant huh, j'ai lu un milliard de livres - pour enfant - sur eux! la honte olalaaa ahah pour les prédateurs marins, tu verras...Héhéhé (j'adore faire des suspenses pourris. HEM ) ça dépend en fait de quelques éléments :B Yo tu t'y connais ? :D D'où tires-tu ton savoir? Parce que moi j'ai que des livres pour gamin et ça me saoule! Hahah! Merci, c'était un épisode traumatisant de ma vie, comme à chaque fois que passes du temps chez mon oncle. sa femme est FOLLE. JE DECONNE PAS. MERCI INFINIIIIMENT pour la review! ça m'fait vraiment plaisir, et je crois que je ne pourrai jamais te remercier comme tu le mérites! - clin d'oeil- DANKE DANNNNNKE !

**Minikorne :** hihih, j'suis contente si ma fic te plaît, ça m'fait vraiment TROP CHAUD AU STALKE MOI TAANT QUE TU VEUX - ouvre le manteau- (genre exibo, tu vois ce que je veux dire?) Hahaha! Yes on a les même gouts! :D Je serais pas vraiment capable de dire quel couple j'aime le plus entre RUSUS et USUK mais je dois avouer avoir une préférence pour écrire le RUSUS et avoir plus d'inspiration pour eux :B ! OH MAIS JE T'AIME TOI! Tes reviews me rendent heureuse! D: Tu vois, c'est une réaction à la chaîne! Un cercle vicieux sauf qu'il est positif! (purée j'imagine que tu ne comprends rien à ce que je dis, je suis désolée, je suis oune peu fatiguée :B) HAHAHA JE TE LECHE LA COU AD VITA AETERNAM (ahah comme je me souviens plus des cas) BREF MERCI INFINIMENT, je dois avouer que ta review m'a motivée à un point difficilement inimaginable et pour ça je te dis, MERCI! a +!

Merci évidemment aussi à **emimix3** (AVEC MINUSCULE ;D) et **Layla2night**!

* * *

><p>Merci à ceux qui auraient lu ce chapitre, et merci avec UNE GLACE PARCE QU'IL COMMENCE A FAIRE CHAUD ET C'EST TROP COOL à ceux qui laisseraient une review. C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez me faire (avec un BMW mais bon...) HAHA je suis hilarante aujourd'hui dis-donc!<br>ALLEZ MERCI A TOUS JE VOUS AIME, ET ... FAITES L'AMOUR PAS LA GUERRE (TOUT EN N'OUBLIANT PAS LES CAPOTES) BYE


	4. Angleterre

**Disclaimer:** Ivan et Alfred, ces petits gredins, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas. Ils devraient faire partie du domaine publique. … Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est pas illégal de vendre des doujinshi ? Puisque… Bon. Rien, en fait. ahah

**Rating:** T

**Couple:** RUSUS/USRUS, on s'en fout. Mais c'est mignon. Hahah

**Notes:** TUT MIR LEID. Sérieusement, je pensais pas que j'allais ENCORE réussir à foirer un chapitre à moitié écrit. L'ordinateur portable sur lequel j'écrivais à planté. Du coup, tout a été effacé. Et croyez moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me remmeeeettre au travail sur un truc que je viens d'écrire, d'où le retard. Résultat, ce chapitre est nul. Désolée. En plus, j'suis en période d'exas et… et…J'ai déjà dit que je HAÏSSAIS le nouveau ff,net? Pas encore? Alors. Voila. Je haïs la nouvelle version de ce site. Sérieux, what's the motherfucking fuck?

_Un gros gros gros bisou avec langue et tout ce que vous voulez aux personnes ayant laissé une review. Vous êtes mon opium de mon peuple. Ahaha. Je suis fatiguée. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre ne vous dégoûtera pas de ma fic. –soupire- merci d'avoir cliqué sur le lien. Je vous aime. Bisous coquinous._

* * *

><p><em>The Heart Asks Pleasure First<em>

* * *

><p>« ca doit quand même <em>vraiment<em> faire bizarre. »

Russie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la lumière agressant sa rétine. L'espace d'un instant, il eut la très nette impression qu'il venait de se réveiller du pire cauchemar de sa vie. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah, oui, Amérique et lui coincé à une époque où les dinosaures avaient encore la possibilité de respirer. L'image qu'il avait devant les yeux devint enfin nette, et l'envie de retomber dans les pommes l'assailli. Bien sûr, Amérique en face de lui, assis sur son manteau, un bras en moins, avec son cœur dans la main restante.

Il réfléchit un quart de seconde avant que l'information n'arrive réellement à son cerveau. Amérique avait _vraiment_ son cœur dans la main et semblait trouver ça scientifiquement intéressant. Et s'il savait une chose à propos d'Amérique, c'était bien qu'il valait mieux ne pas être impliqué lorsqu'il trouvait quelque chose de scientifiquement intéressant, puisqu'il n'avait absolument aucune limite en ce qui concernait les expériences scientifiques.

« - Pose. Ça. Immédiatement. » Marmonna-il d'une voix moins assurée que ce qu'il avait initialement prévu.

Amérique leva les yeux vers lui, et fronça des sourcils :  
>« - ça t'arrive souvent ? » Il accompagna sa phrase par un geste qui faillit donner une crise cardiaque à Russie : <em>personne<em>, et il insistait sur le personne n'avait encore touché son cœur à part lui, et voir un imbécile le lui montrer en faisant un grand geste – et menaçant au passage de le faire tomber - lui donna des sueurs froides.

« - ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant rend-le moi. » Russie inspira profondément et se redressa péniblement. La tête lui tournait et sa vision tangua une nouvelle fois.

Amérique pressa d'une manière protectrice le cœur de Russie contre son estomac et celui-ci fit une grimace. Il ressentait physiquement quelque chose de franchement désagréable : Le frottement entre le T-shirt d'Amérique et son cœur lui donnait une espèce de démangeaison lui rappelant la sensation qu'il obtenait lorsqu'il se passait trop de fois – par concentration – sa langue contre son palais. Il avait une horrible envie de se gratter à l'endroit où était censé se trouver son cœur, alors que cela était profondément enfoncé dans sa cage thoracique. Il expira essayant de diriger son esprit sur autre chose.

« - A part ça, » commença le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment tu vas faire pour le remettre à l'intérieur ? J'entends, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose non ? »

Russie soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« - Rend-le moi. Il faut que je m'ouvre la poitrine et que je le remette à l'intérieur. »

Son vis-à-vis ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - T'as vraiment l'intention de t'ouvrir la poitrine ? Genre, t'enfoncer un couteau et foutre ton cœur dans la plaie ? »

Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel et retendit la main. En voyant son geste, Amérique comprit qu'il était réellement sérieux, et qu'il allait très probablement assister à la remise en place d'un cœur. Mais aussi intéressant que cela promettait d'être, cela risquait aussi d'être très dangereux. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment opéré lui-même, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte qu'une fausse manipulation risquait de le tuer.

« - Peut-être que ce serait mieux que je le fasse, non ? »

Russie fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et tout son visage prit une expression très peu avenante. Un peu gêné par les éclairs que lui lançait les yeux du plus âgé, Amérique se dandina un peu et reprit :  
>« - Tu risques de te trancher l'aorte, t'es au courant de ça ? »<p>

Russie soupira : « je refuse que tu sois près de moi avec un couteau, dans un périmètre ne dépassant pas 1 mètre. »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du visage d'Amérique de prendre une teinte contrariée. Que Russie ne lui fasse pas confiance, c'était une chose parfaitement compréhensible. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été spécialement rassuré non plus si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais le fait était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester mille ans dans cette grotte : d'autres dinosaures allaient forcément sentir leur présence et vouloir les attaquer.

« - Ecoute Russie. » commença-il en inspirant profondément. Il lui semblait qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la même situation, à essayer de trouver ses mots pour ne pas contrarier le plus âgé. Sérieusement, Russie n'était qu'un grand enfant-gâté qu'il fallait ménager. « Je comprends parfaitement que l'idée de m'avoir en train de te tripoter la poitrine ne doit pas être très alléchante. » - Russie leva les yeux au ciel – « Cela dit, » Amérique leva dans sa direction le bras qui avait été arraché et qui, - d'après ce que Russie put constater – s'était déjà régénéré jusqu'au poignet. « Il va me falloir peut-être encore trois ou quatre heures avant que mon bras ne soit à nouveau entier… Alors que toi, si tu te tues comme un abruti en t'auto-plantant un couteau dans le cœur… Enfin, là où est _censé_ être ton cœur, puisque euh… Enfin, euh… tout ça pour dire que c'est plus simple si je le fais ! On ne va pas pouvoir rester ici éternellement et je pense qu'il faut qu'on commence à plier bagage ! »

Ivan soupira, et réfléchit quelques instants. Comme l'avait particulièrement bien dit Amérique, il n'avait absolument aucune envie qu'Amérique le touche. Surtout pas quand il était aussi vulnérable. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ils étaient malheureusement toujours coincés dans cette période très très peu accueillante de l'Histoire. Il soupira le plus fort possible et décida de capituler.

« - D'accord. Je marche. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu as l'intention de « m'opérer » avec un bras en moins. Finalement, c'est tout aussi stupide que si je le faisais tout seul. »

Amérique le regarda d'un air pensif. Visiblement, il était en train de chercher une solution réalisable et, en pensant aux solutions que le plus jeune amenait annuellement aux réunions du monde, Russie ne se sentit absolument pas rassuré.

Le visage d'Amérique s'illumina soudain, prouvant qu'il venait de penser à quelque chose.

« - J'ai un plan ! Regarde, c'est tellement logique que j'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt. Je m'assieds sur toi, tu tiens mon poignet » Il leva la main blessée « pour me stabiliser et avec l'autre je t'ouvre la poitrine. Avec ton autre main, tu tiens ton cœur, quand j'ai fini d'ouvrir je le remets à l'intérieur et on a plus qu'à attendre ! »

Le regard de Russie se dirigea lentement sur son cœur, qui était toujours dans la main d'Amérique, puis sur le visage de l'autre nation. Il haussa un sourcil et répéta :  
>« - Tu peux répéter le début de ton idée, s'il te plaît ? »<p>

« - ben… Je m'assieds sur toi, ensui- »

« - Nyet Amérique, je ne coopère plus. Il est hors de question que tu t'installes sur mon ventre comme si j'étais une chaise !» S'il n'avait pas été dans une situation aussi tragique – dans le sens qu'ils étaient quand même perdus au milieu de nulle part, à une époque terriblement dangereuse – Amérique aurait presque rit de Russie et de son espèce de…de quoi. Pudeur ?

Mais là, il se contenta de le regarder fixement, l'air le plus consterné possible sur le visage. Russie lui rendit son regard.

Amérique fronça les sourcils, Russie aussi. Finalement, après une ou deux minutes de silence tendu, Russie soupira et déclara :  
>« - Bon d'accord. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va faire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Parles-en à qui que ce soit, et je te promets que tu le regretteras. »<p>

« - Pas de problème mon grand ! » Répondit Amérique avec un sourire. Il se leva, non sans difficulté puisqu'il n'avait plus qu'une main disponible et que celle-ci était toujours occupée par le cœur de Russie et reprit : « Bon, enlève ton pull et le reste ! »

Ivan lui lança un regard froid, et enleva son pull en faisant attention à laisser son écharpe autour de son cou. Amérique lui lança un regard surpris, accordant peu d'importance au fait que Russie soit finalement à moitié nu et fit un geste en direction de son écharpe.

« - Tu ferais mieux d'enlever ça aussi. » Russie lui lança un regard noir et tâta distraitement le tissu, alors qu'Amérique commençait à s'agacer de devoir argumenter avec Russie pour chaque vêtement. Surtout qu'il s'agissait d'une écharpe ! C'est pas comme s'il lui demandait d'enlever son slip ! (Ou quelque soit le sous-vêtement de Russie)

Avec reluctance, Russie finit néanmoins par tirer lentement sur le bout de son écharpe et l'enleva totalement. S'il s'obstinait à toujours en porter une, ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il avait l'impression que ça lui donnait un style particulier. Ni parce qu'il avait envie de faire plaisir à Ukraine en portant son cadeau. D'ailleurs, si sa sœur la lui avait fabriquée, à la base, ce n'était pas simplement pour qu'il ait plus chaud. Russie se plaignait volontiers du froid de son pays, mais il y était habitué et ne le ressentait que lorsqu'il allait dans la partie la plus nordique de la Sibérie. C'était simplement que, lorsqu'Ukraine l'avait retrouvé, après qu'il se soit enfui et libéré des Mongols, il n'avait pas seulement pris quelques centimètre mais arborait aussi des cicatrices – à l'époque encore rouge- le long de son cou. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué – en bonne grande sœur qu'elle était- qu'Ivan semblait extrêmement complexé par les cicatrices au point qu'il ne voulait plus voir personne, et que chaque sortie en publique était synonyme pour lui d'effort insurmontable, et donc avait décidé de lui fabriquer une écharpe.

Et Russie était absolument positif sur le fait que depuis toutes ces années, les uniques nations à avoir jamais vu son cou nu étaient ses sœurs –évidemment – et Chine, puisqu'il faisait partie des nations avec qui il s'entendait le mieux, quelque soit la relation que leurs deux pays entretenaient….Enfin maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était _l'unique_ nation avec qui il s'entendait.

Donc, l'idée qu'Amérique soit le quatrième pays à le voir d'une manière aussi vulnérable lui posait un énorme problème : Encore, si ça avait été Lituanie, il aurait pu se faire une raison. Même chose pour quelques autres nations ayant fait partie de l'ex-URSS. Mais Amérique… Amérique ?

Evidemment, il avait bien compris, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit de faire des caprices. Il enleva donc son écharpe, se préparant à essuyer une série de moquerie venant du plus jeune. Connaissant le blond, il n'allait pas se gêner pour le faire passer pour un pauvre type, même s'il était évident qu'Amérique avait aussi une certaine quantité d'anciennes blessures et de marques en tout genre.

« - Oh putain mec ! C'est… génial ! »

Russie en aurait laissé tomber son écharpe s'il l'avait toujours eu dans les mains.  
>« - Tu entends quoi par là ? » Demanda-il peut-être un peu trop agressivement.<p>

Amérique haussa les épaules et répondit, les yeux toujours glués sur ses cicatrices :  
>« - Et dire que je trouvais que la mienne, celle de la guerre civile, déchirait totalement, mais les tiennes, elles sont mille fois mieux ! »<p>

Russie en resta muet pendant quelques secondes. Ah, n'avait-il pas déjà entendu Angleterre dire à quel point Amérique le surprenait toujours ? Il devait bien admettre que pour une fois l'île devait avoir raison. Il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :  
>« - Bon… »<p>

« - Couche-toi ! Allez, plus vite on commence, plus vite on termine ! »

A contrecœur, il s'allongea et attendit avec un agacement croissant la venue d'Amérique. Réellement, c'était le plan le plus foireux qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Amérique se leva avec difficulté et s'approcha de Russie qui gardait le même visage courroucé. Au moment où il allait finalement rendre le cœur à son « coéquipier » le temps qu'il lui ouvre la poitrine, Amérique s'arrêta, le visage songeur.

« - tu te rends compte de toute les répliques pourries que je pourrais te servir ? »

Devant l'air confus de Russie, il ajouta :  
>« - Genre, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de ton cœur », ou « merci de m'avoir donné ton cœur » ou… »<p>

« - Merci, Amérique, je crois que j'ai compris l'idée. »

Alfred sourit à pleine dent en voyant que pour la première fois depuis environ cent ans, Russie avait l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage et qu'il lui était adressé.

Il lui tendit finalement son muscle, que Russie saisit en soupirant et s'assit sur le ventre du plus âgé. Autant dire que cette situation était assez gênante.

« - Si j'étais toi, » commença Russie, « je freinerais un peu ma consommation d'hamburger. »

Amérique le fusilla du regard et attrapa le couteau que Russie avait précédemment posé à côté de lui.

« - Euh, hum. Dis-moi si je te fais … disons… _trop_ mal. »

Russie répondit en souriant d'une manière sinistre :  
>« - Ah, je crois que cela sera inévitable. »<p>

Le plus jeune inspira un bon coup et planta le couteau dans la poitrine de Russie, qui serra les dents. C'était une chose de poignarder quelqu'un – et Amérique admettait parfaitement l'avoir déjà fait plusieurs fois – mais poignarder quelqu'un de cette manière, c'était carrément différent, et même assez … affreux (1). Quand il était question d'assassinat, Amérique n'avait jamais vu les différentes couches de peau, ni le sang, ni les os, ni… Il déglutit et essaya d'écarter la fente qu'il venait de créer.

« - Russie, vite donne-moi ton cœur »

Le plus vieux lui tendit, le visage toujours crispé dans une expression de vive douleur. Oh, Amérique n'était pas stupide et il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la vue de la douleur du plus grand. Il était habitué à voir Russie composé, faisant difficilement transparaître ses émotions. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs avant ce jour là – ou plutôt la vieille – jamais vu sans son sourire macabre. (Ou alors ça remontait à très, très longtemps, à une époque à laquelle ils essayaient les deux de ne plus penser)

Il poussa le cœur à l'intérieur de la poitrine, priant pour ne pas devoir faire des démarches plus complexe, - comme raccorder les artères -, mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de Russie se détendre, il comprit que c'était probablement enfin fini. Il se releva, remarqua au passage que ses jambes tremblaient un peu, et s'assit à place qu'il occupait précédemment.

« - Merci. »

Il releva la tête pour voir Russie, toujours allongé, qui avait dirigé son regard dans la direction.  
>« - Pas de quoi ! C'est normal, en plus, il faut absolument qu'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible. »<p>

Le fait qu'Amérique n'ait pas souligné le fait que Russie l'ait remercié conforta le plus vieux dans sa conviction qu'il avait eu raison de remercier le blond pour son geste. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés là qu'Amérique lui avait rendu ce genre de service. Il s'était même fait manger un bras pour lui.

Quel abruti, quand même.

Et c'est sur cette pensée que Russie sombra une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>« - Hey, ça va ? »<p>

Russie ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il reconnu immédiatement le haut de la grotte, tout en rocher et en plantes inconnues.

« - ça va » marmonna-il en se redressant. Amérique – qui avait à nouveau ses deux mains – lui en tendit une qu'il saisit pour s'aider à se relever complètement.

Il marqua un temps de pause, ayant l'impression que s'il essayait de faire un pas il se retrouverait par Terre, et ne dit rien lorsqu'Amérique reprit :  
>« - Je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parte. J'ai entendu des bruits suspects. Si on nous coince, on est vraiment dans la merde. »<p>

Russie ne releva pas son vocabulaire et se contenta de prendre son manteau lorsqu'Amérique le lui tendit, et le suivit en dehors de la grotte.

Il commençait à avoir atrocement faim et soif. Et vu l'air fatigué d'Amérique il devait être dans la même situation :  
>« - Où est le cadavre du velociraptor que j'avais ramené ? » Demanda-il, la voix toujours rouillée.<p>

« - J'ai du le jeter. Il y avait déjà des tonnes d'insectes à l'intérieur. »

Russie soupira. Ce n'était pas genre de chose qui arrivait en Sibérie. Ah, comme son pays lui manquait… Le froid, la neige, combien aurait-il donné pour revoir un bon vieux blizzard ?

Il rentra dans Amérique, qui, -il remarqua- venait de s'arrêter, et soupira. Bien sûr. Ils n'avaient pas fait 10 mètres qu'ils allaient _encore_ se faire attaquer. Il avait toujours admis que sa pire expérience était celle de la deuxième guerre mondiale. Les champs de batailles étaient tout simplement horribles et il se souviendrait toute sa vie d'avoir vu certains russes devenir fous à cause de l'attente insupportable que la mort imminente faisait peser sur leurs épaules. Mais ici, après avoir passé deux jours, avoir perdu son cœur, s'être évanoui deux fois, et avoir vu Amérique se faire arracher un bras, il devait bien avouer que les Nazis devenaient soudainement des enfants de chœur.

Un énorme rugissement d'une force mille fois supérieur à tout ceux qu'il avait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant – du moins c'est l'impression qu'il eut – résonna tout près d'eux. Amérique était soudainement devenu livide. Russie ferma les yeux un quart de secondes. Grossière erreur. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il se trouva face à la créature la plus énorme et la plus terrifiante qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

Il se tourna le visage vers Amérique, qui avait la tête d'un gosse à qui ont aurait donné son jouet préféré :  
>« - C'est un tyrannosaure, Russie, un T-Rex ! J'arrive pas à y croire ! »<p>

Il écarquilla les yeux il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi être heureux de se trouver face à une créature pareille ! La meilleure chose à faire était peut-être de se mettre à courir, mais la chose était sans aucun doute mille fois plus forte qu'eux.

Il remarqua avec horreur qu'Amérique s'était approché.

« - Gennnntil dinosaure. Gentil. »

Russie en aurait hurlé. S'il connaissait une chose sur les reptiles en général, c'était bien qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas de sentiments. Cet énorme machine à tuer n'allait jamais se laisser attendrir par un humain d'environ 1m80 juste parce qu'il lui parlait gentiment…  
>Et au moment où il allait se décider à intervenir et à attraper Amérique pour le trainer plus loin, une véritable catastrophe arriva : Le T-Rex se précipita vers Alfred, l'attrapa et … l'avala.<p>

* * *

><p>Moralité les enfants, ne pas essayer de faire ami-ami avec des animaux sauvages, surtout si ce sont des reptiles ! D<p>

(1) « Il ne peut plus rien nous arriver d'affreux maintenant ! »

Non, plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour l'énorme retard de ce chapitre qui était censé sortir pendant mes vacances de Pâques (oui, parce que cette fic était censée être ma fic « vacances » celle terminée en cinq chapitre. Bien jouez moi-même, bien joué.)

Voila, désolée ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera, j'aimerais bien uploader/publier une ou deux autres fics dans l'intervalle :B (je suis en plein dillèmme avec déconstruction si jamais… Pardon !)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Celle que vous connaissez pas :** Salut ! Hih, je suis contente si le chapitre ne t'a pas déçue… mais je crois que cette fois, j'vais pas y couper ahaha. Oui, c'est vraiment canon, c'est comme le fait que les nations soient immortelles… Je sais plus où j'ai lu ça, mais apparemment, ils sont total immortels. Classe. Oooh merci ! J'suis contente si tu aimes mes fics, mais sérieux j'ai vraiment l'impression que ce chapitre est pourri. Encore désolée…Oh mais je connais tout à fait sur la terre des dinosaures ! » J'étais une grande grande grande fane ! Et je suis toujours à la recherche des DVD… C'est fou, j'pensais pas entendre parler de quelqu'un étant aussi fane ! Ouais. Ma tante. C'est vraiment une… Non sérieux une allemande-malade-mentale. Je te jure. J'me pose des questions à chaque fois que j'y vais. Heureusement que je ne suis pas liée par le sang avec elle héhé MERCI INFINIMENT POUR LA REVIEW. C'EST TROP SYMPA, ICH LIEBE DICH.

**Minikorne :** Bien sûr que je t'aime, t'en doutais ? Baby baby baby oh~, je t'aime plus que touuut au moooonde ! Oh… T'es trop gentille, je t'aime encore plus. Désolée, ça fait vraiment fille en manque d'affection mais que veux-tu ! (J'abandonne aussi toujours de ranger ma chambre. C'est terrible. Hahah. Tu te rends compte que Itunes est sur aléatoire. Et que c'est la chanson de « Zorro » qui est en train de passer ? C'est un peu ridicule là. Hem. Pourquoi je dis ça, bonnnnne question OUI VOOODKAAAA /o/, oh mais très volontiers très chère. Mais je suis pas sûre que les gens apprécieraient beaucoup de lire d'Histoire écrit par moi… Hem. MERCI POUR LA REVIEW CA MA FAIT TOUT CHAUD AU CŒUR TI AMO !

Evidemment, merci à : **The Spirit Lost**, **emimix3**, **ChoHyuga** et **Emilsea Weilsson**

**Dernière chose, je « bêta-lecte » (j'aime conjuguer les noms anglais, j'aime ça !) Shaggy-Underdog et sa fic « far far away » qui est du fandom Fruits Basket. Si vous aimez ce manga, allez jeter un œil à sa fic, j'aimerais avoir la putain de suite mais « madame n'est pas motivée » du coup allez jeter un œil et si ça vous plait, je vous en congure laissez-lui un mot !**

**VOILA MERCI D'AVOIR LU CE CHAPITRE ET MERCIIIIIIII A CEUX QUI REVIEWRONT JE VOUS FAIT DU THE ANGLAIS EN EDITION LIMITEE QUE J'AI GAGNE. BISOUS**


End file.
